A Series of Romantic OneShots
by Malakia
Summary: This is only dedicated to One-Shots and Two-Shots. It's any pairing and any rating. NOT taking requests!
1. For the readers!

Hey peeps! I decided I need to practice on my one-shots more and I have dedicated this to that. I've also decided to take request for one-shots (and two-shots). It doesn't matter what the rating is or who the pairings are (it can be canon/canon or canon/oc, it matters not to me). For the most part this these will be for romance but you can send me anything and I'll still write it (hench why it is under 'general' as well). Just send a PM about who you want and your ideas for a one-shot (or we can discuss a plot, if you don't have one.).

Hope to get some request soon, bye!

Malakia ^_^

P.S. Just to inform you all I don't do Beast Wars, but I do the other verses. and no Prowl or Jazz fics... I'm sorry! But I can't do them together!


	2. Prowl and Battle Storm

I'm only going to do this once: I do not own transformers just my Characters. Note: This takes place in the G1-verse

* * *

**Listen to Your Spark**

* * *

"RA-TCHET! SAVE ME!" The medbay doors opened just in time for Ratchet to see a black mass rush in and ram into him.

"Umph!" he groaned staggering a bit as he looked down to see a femme in his arms. A dark visor looked up him in desperation.

"You got to save me Ratchet!" she said, her voice trembling.

"Save you? Save you from what?" asked Ratchet, very confused. Just then the medbay doors opened again and in rushed in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all covered in a colorful flurry of paint.

"Battle Storm!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"You're dead!" his brother finished. Battle Storm squeaked and quickly hid herself behind Ratchet.

"I didn't do it!" she said. "I swear!"

"Yeah right!" Sunstreaker yelled approaching Ratchet.

"You're just as much of a prankster as we are!" Sideswipe as yelled following his brother.

"Now hold it right there you two!" Ratchet said grabbing his wrench and raising it threateningly. "My medbay is not the battle arena. Nor is this the place to discuss this. You two!" Ratchet said pointing to the twins. "Go get a shower and wipe that paint off. I will not have you tracking it all over my floor."

"We can't!" Sideswipe said pointing at Battle Storm. "It's permanent paint! And it's all her fault!"

"I didn't do it!" Battle Storm yelled back still standing behind Ratchet as she pointed back at them angrily. "You guys didn't even bother to ask if I did!"

"Who else could have done this!" Sunstreaker said as he folded his arms over his chest, sending her a glare. The medbay doors opened again and everyone looked to see Jazz walk in the room.

"S'up Ratchet!" Jazz said with a big smirk. "'Fraid I got a little situation…." He raised both his hands to let everyone's optics see bright green paint covering them. "Got anythin' to remove permanent paint?" Silence filled the room as everyone gaped at him.

"That was you!" Sideswipe shrieked pointing an accusing finger at him. Jazz's smirk seemed to grow.

"Guilty as charge, Brotha," he said, swaggering into the room. "See ya two liked the surprise. Consida' it payback fo' all the paint bombs ya two placed in ma office."

"You ruined my paint job!" Sunstreaker shrieked. Jazz laughed as Battle Storm approached the two with a harsh glare on her face. Jazz paused as she approached the Twins from behind and took a step back making them both confused until they were smacked harshly, landing on the floor with a thud at Jazz's feet.

"HEY!" the Twins yelled looking over their shoulders. Their protests quickly died though when they saw the heated glare that they were receiving.

"I told you I didn't do it!" she growled, looking ready to pummel the two.

"Hey now, don't blow a circuit breaker," Ratchet said grabbing her by the back of her neck plate and yanking her back. "It's going to take me forever to get the paint off them. I don't need you to add to my work load by adding dents in their armor."

"But, but-"

"Why don't you go see Ironhide?" Ratchet quickly suggested, letting her go. "I'm sure he'll have something nice for you."

"You think?" Battle Storm asked, her face plate lighting up. Ratchet was pretty sure that if he could see her optics that they would be sparkling.

"You know he always does," Ratchet said approaching the twins.

"SSSQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!" Battle Storm yelled happily, causing everyone to almost go deaf. Quickly she ran off in search of the weapon specialist when the doors opened again.

"Jazz where have you-OOF!" Battle Storm slammed into another body that almost caused them to both fall to the floor. Luckily the other person caught themselves, only dropping something to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Battle Storm said earnestly as she looked up at the person. "I didn't-" Her voice processor shut off as she looked up at Teletraan-I's tactician and second-in-command, Prowl. Her mouth slacked and if he could see past her visor he would see her optics full of fear. Prowl frowned, looking down at her.

"Battle Storm? Are you alright?" he asked. She didn't seem to hear him though, as she just kept staring at him.

"Hey Battle Storm. Leave your mouth open long enough and a maybe a fly will go in," Sideswipe said slyly. That seemed to send a jolt of reason through Battle Storm's processor.

'EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!' her processor screamed as she pushed herself away from Prowl and ran off, kicking up dust. 'WHY ME!'

The mechs looked after the little femme, the only one with a questioning gaze being Prowl; the others were smirking, trying to hide their snickers, or sighing at the stupidity of it all. Prowl turned around to the others and picked up his fallen data pad. "Ratchet? Did you check out Battle Storm? She seemed… very out of character right then," Prowl said looking at the medic.

"Oh com' on Prowler! Ya can' be tha' dense!" Jazz said before sighing. "Hav' ya really forgotten how a femme reacts when they hav' a intarest in ya?" Prowl looked back at the doors.

"Usually femme's just try to seduce me," Prowl said looking down at his data pad, gripping it tightly.

"She's young," said Ratchet in a matter of fact tone as he grabbed the Twins roughly and pulling them over to a table. "She may not be a youngling anymore but she has little experience with mechs. Doesn't help that underneath all that energy is a very shy fembot." Everyone looked at Ratchet as if he'd grown another head.

"And how do you know this?" Prowl asked. Ratchet looked over at him with a dull look.

"Who do you think she comes to when she needs to talk to someone?"

"I though' it was Firefox or Elita-One?" Jazz said.

"Not about all things, for everything else she comes to me or Ironhide."

"Wait Ironhide is in on this too?" Sunstreaker asked.

"And you actually listen to others?" Sideswipe asked. Ratchet threw a quick glare at them that made them cower in fear.

"Don't make me get my wrench…," he threatened before looking at Jazz and Prowl. "You have to make the first move Prowl, which I know you can do, just like Jazz did with Firefox." Prowl gave a sideways glance to Jazz to see the Saboteur smirking. Jazz then looked back at Ratchet and noticed the Twins for the first time.

"What happened to them?" Prowl asked. Ratchet didn't say anything but looked over to Jazz causing the tactician too as well. Still smirking, the third-in-command raised his hands, showing off the green paint. Prowl groaned and smacked his face with his palm, exasperated.

* * *

'Prowl's… arms… Primus… must gather… thoughts… together…," Battle Storm thought as her face was face down on one of the tables in the rec room. 'Too much….' For as long as she could remember, she had this (what was the human word…) crush on the second-in-command. She had been with the second group of femme's to come to earth by Elita-One's orders. He was one of the first mechs she had seen and at first, though she admitted to herself that he was good-looking, she felt nothing toward him. She was mostly interested in what kind of trouble she could get into and, with the help of the Twins, she was able to form a reputation of being a prankster like she had been at her last station. It had been fun but then she found herself playing pranks not just because she could but to see more of the tactician. When she discovered this fact about herself, she cut back on her pranks.

At first it had worried everyone Firefox and the Twins at the top followed closely by Ratchet and Ironhide (she still could recall Ratchet calling her in every week to do a check-up….) but then everyone left her alone, thinking that she was backing off because she was growing up. But no one would ever understand; she couldn't function properly when she was around Prowl, couldn't think, couldn't speak, and she didn't even understand why! How could she feel something towards a mech that she had known for less than a year? She didn't even really know him. But then again neither did Firefox when she got together with Jazz, and they had all ready interfaced…. But Battle Storm shouldn't even like him considering the punishments were harsh when they figured out who was behind her pranks. He was a stickler for rules while she lived to break them. Was there something wrong with this picture?

'Processor… hurts… too… much…,' she groaned. Her internal rant was interrupted though when she felt a tap on the back of her helm.

"Hey, anyone sitting here?" a voice asked. Battle Storm lifted her head up and looked to see Firefox and Elita-One standing over her. "Didn't think so," Firefox said taking a seat next to the motorcycle femme. Elita took a seat across from Battle Storm and watched Firefox study Battle Storm.

Firefox frowned as she watched her friend turn her head to look back down at the table. "Let me guess," she said. "Prowl?"

"No," Battle Storm lied. There was silence that followed after and after moment Battle Storm lifted her head to see Firefox's dull look. "Yes…," she finally admitted. Battle Storm could feel her systems overheating as the Seeker beside her laughed at her predicament. "Stop laughing!" Battle Storm growled lifting her head fully off the table and sending her friend a glare.

"Ah come on, Storm!" Firefox said. "It's hilarious seeing you deal with your emotions while Prowl is completely oblivious to it all!" Battle Storm revved her engines angrily when Elita spoke,

"Firefox? Can you go get us some Energon Cubes?" Firefox stopped laughing and looked over at their leader then over to the Energon dispenser. She groaned at seeing at the very long line but stood and grumbled a 'fine'.

"Thanks," Battle Storm said as Firefox walked off.

"It's not a problem," Elita said. A silence fell between them making Battle Storm grew uncomfortable and looked down at her hands. Elita still didn't speak though, knowing that the motorcycle femme would talk when she needed too.

"Um… Elita?" Battle Storm asked finally.

"Yes?"

"…How long… how long did you know Optimus before you realized you… liked him?"

"I felt an ATTRACTION for him almost instantly and as for when I liked him… well that happened around the same time as well."

"No, I meant when did you like him, like him?"

"You mean when did I know I loved him?"

"I wouldn't go that fa-" Battle Storm shut her mouth when she realized the conversation was leaning towards her. Elita just smiled at the young femme.

"Let me ask you this," Elita said. "Do you get what humans call 'butterflies in your stomach'?" Battle Storm looked at her oddly.

"Do feel like your circuits are getting cross wired? You can't process anything. All you want to do is sit and listen to him talk and wish that the world would just go away? Just the two of you alone without anyone or their problems? You hate to see him in pain and wish to take it away? You look for anyway to make him happy, even if it gets you in trouble?" If Elita could see through Battle Storms visor she would see her wide optics as Elita almost described her, more or less, feelings for Prowl.

"Y-Yeah…," Battle Storm stuttered. Elita's smile grew a bit more.

"Honey that isn't 'like', that's 'love'."

"NO!" Battle Storm yelled, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. After realizing where she was, she looked around to see everybody staring at her. Embarrassed, she quietly sat down and ducked her head. "I can't be in love!" she whispered. "I barely know him!"

"But your spark knows him," Elita said making Battle Storm look up at her. "Mine and Optimus' spark beat as one even before we spark-mated. Our sparks will always know who are spark-mates are. Love is an abstract feeling that can't be described by mere words."

"But you described-"

"I was only gauging your response," Elita said with a sweet smile.

"Huh?"

"When I said you were in love and you shouted 'no', what did your spark do?" Battle Storm thought for a moment.

"It… burst? Almost like it was saying 'Yes!'." Elita smiled gently. "But… what about this?" Battle Storm asked pointing to her helmet where her processor was.

"Forget about this," Elita said with a swipe of her hand. "This is all you need." She pointed to Battle Storms spark camber. "What does your spark need."

"Prowl," Battle Storm said without thinking. When she realized what she said her jaw slacked. "It wants- needs Prowl…," she whispered in awe as she placed a hand over the camber. She then frowned and dropped her hand. "But he never notices me- does he need the same thing?"

"He notices you more than you think," Elita said, making Battle Storm look back at her.

"How do you know?"

"Prime and I talk dear. And Prowl talks to Prime about certain… problems…." Battle Storm suddenly became apprehensive at what Elita said. 'He… notices… me?'

Elita smirked at her dazed look at the revelation. "Just be yourself," she said making Battle Storm come back to her senses.

"My playful-self?" she asked confused. "The one that always gets me in trouble?"

"No," Elita said, "the real you- the shy, quiet fembot that hides behind that playful one." Battle Storm nodded slowly in understanding before her confidence grew.

"Alright then!" she said pumping herself up. "I can do this! I'll find a way to get Prowl alone and then-"

_Attention: Will Battle Storm please report to my office_, Prowl's voice said over the intercom. _I repeat: Will Battle Storm please report to my office ASAP. Thank you._ The Autobots in the room began muttering amongst themselves trying to figure out what the motorcycle femme had done. Battle Storm though completely froze in her pose, her systems freezing up. 'I wasn't expecting it to be this soon!' her CPU cried. Elita-One just chuckled and got up.

"Go get'em Sweetheart," she said, walking away.

"Huh, yeah…," Battle Storm whispered in a frightened daze as she got up and left the room.

* * *

Battle Storm stared at the metal door in front of her, fearfully. Beyond those doors lied her worst nightmare and best dream; Prowl was waiting and expecting her- what was she to do. Her spark pumped faster but not from fear as it was nervousness. After her little pep-talk with Elita, Battle Storm wanted desperately to tell Prowl about her feelings for him. But was now a good time or perhaps she should wait, but if she waited who was to say another femme would come in a swoop him away? She couldn't bear to stand that.

'Stop it!' her inner chibi yelled. 'If what Elita said was true, then Prowl was meant for you and now one else!' Feeling a little better, Battle Storm took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the authoritative of Prowl through the door. Steeling her nerves, Battle Storm opened the door. She peeked inside and the first thing she saw was the mountain of data pads in the room. At the end of the room was a desk where none other than Prowl sat, grumbling as he went over some data pads. For once, Battle Storm blocked her processors over-reactive thinking, instead following Elita's advice and felt a sudden warming sensation through her system. To fight off the giggles, she straightened her back and stepped into the room letting the door close.

"Y-You want-ted to see m-me Sir?" she asked, hating the stuttering in her voice. Prowl glanced up at her before waving her further into the room. Apprehensively, she walked in till she was standing in front of the desk.

Prowl didn't say anything as he finished reading and signing off on the report. He then sighed and leaned back in his seat. He took his time to study Battle Storm for a minute, keeping his face stern

She was a pretty femme for sure, dark blue in coloring, sleek and curvy in all the right places but not overly so. Two wheels for her alternate mode were on her back while her shoulder armor was slightly higher and curved. To be honest, she had fascinated him the moment he saw her. She wasn't as colorful as most femme's and her prankster like attitude had almost driven him up the wall. But there were though times when he would see her walking down the hall like a graceful dancer, dancing to her own tune, and his spark burned for her. But she had almost avoided him after a few months of staying on the Ark and he suddenly missed that cheeky little smile and that clear ringing laughter. It had actually gotten to the point were his CPU was going to crash from thinking about her so much that he went to Prime about the problem.

Optimus had listened to his friends situation and after Prowl was through Prime gave a little chuckle before telling him about sparks, things that Prowl had never known. Prowl hadn't understood most of it- especially the part about how sparks already knew who their spark-mates were; he hadn't understood that at all. How could a spark know all this? He didn't question Optimus though and listened as he friend gave him the only advice he could: listen to your spark.

That had probably been the most difficult thing for Prowl, one of the most logically mechs on base. But finally he was able to listen and found that out of all the things he longed for in life- Battle Storm was the one thing he need the most.

It had shocked him to say the least and up until this morning's revelation, he had given up any hope for them to be together.

Brushing those thoughts aside he stood and walked over to the door and locked it. He turned back around to see the Battle Storm hadn't and quietly walked back over to her. Standing beside her, he reached over and grabbed a random data pad and looked down at it. "Battle-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Battle Storm suddenly yelled, jumping in the air and back away from him as she crossed her arms over her face, defensively. It was rather comedic if it hadn't shocked Prowl so much.

Battle Storm turned on one optic and looked over at him to see he was looking at her like she had lost her CPU. "Uh…isn't that what you wanted to talk about with me? That I did something wrong?" she asked lowering her arms slightly.

"Um… no," Prowl said, making Battle Storm's systems heat up in embarrassment. She stood up straight, trying to look as unassuming as possible as Prowl went on. "I actually called you here about this." He held up the pad in his hands. "You went on patrol with Cliffjumper the other day and I just wanted to make sure that the report was accurate."

"Oh…," she said stepping toward him. She took the pad in his hands and was beginning to look down at it when she noticed how close her and Prowl were. Her systems overheated again and she took a step back to get some space only to find that Prowl had followed her, keeping little space between them. 'Oh Primus…,' she thought. 'Help me….'

She tried to concentrate on the words before her but found none of them were making sense. Coming to the top of his shoulders, she could smell the diesel coming off of Prowl, could feel the authoritative yet gentle aura many Autobots respected, and it was driving her crazy! Did he have any idea what he was doing to her?

Finding it useless to concentrate, she let her cooling vents kick in before returning the pad to Prowl. "Looks fine to me," she lied. Prowl suddenly smiled that nearly melted her, when she felt a hand on hers.

"You're a terrible liar," he said, pulling her towards him.

"Huh?" she asked almost completely lost. He leaned down towards her until their helms were against each other. He slipped the data pad from her hand and brought it to her eye level. With the little concentration she had left she looked at the heading and her jaw dropped. 'A fragging Medical Supply Report!' her processor screamed. 'Slag it! I've been had!'

The data pad disappeared but was quickly replaced by Prowl's hand as he turned her to look at him. His hand then traveled to her visor. "I want to see your optics," he whispered in a loving voice that sent chills sent down her chassis. Her processor on overload, she didn't deny his request and for the first time blue optics met blue optics in the open.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, just enjoying themselves, when Prowl slowly leaned in more. His optics shut off and Battle Storm gasped when his lips covered hers in a light kiss. Immediately, her own optics shut off and she pushed herself up more against him, deepening the kiss.

Prowl pulled back after a moment, switched his optics back on just as hers did, and looked down at her lovely face. "I love you, Storm," he whispered earnestly, just loud enough for her audio receptors to hear. That seemed to be the words to undo her as her entire body collapsed against his.

"Woah!" he said worriedly, catching her in his arms. "Are you ok?"

"I think I lost my motor abilities…," she said breathlessly. Prowl smiled sweetly at her before kissing her sweetly on her nose.

"Perhaps we should go see Ratchet about that," he chuckled.

"Or you could just kiss me again," she said boldly. Prowl raised an optic ridge before leaning down and capturing her lips again. It was just as light as the first one but Battle Storm could feel her spark radiate all through her body.

When Prowl finally pulled back she looked at him. "I love you too Prowl," she said before realizing it. His optics softened around the edges, almost as if saying that what she had said were the most precious words in his life. He kissed her again on the mouth before suddenly bending down and picking her up in a bridal style. Battle Storm squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked at him.

The loving face was almost gone, except for in the eyes when he looked at her. "Lower your visor solider," he said sternly. "I don't want anyone else to see your optics." Battle Storm smiled sweetly before doing as she was told.

"Jealous, Sir?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Perhaps," he replied as he headed to the door. "Now to take you to Ratchet to go see about getting your motor abilities back."

"And what do we tell anyone we see in the hallway?" she asked. Unlocking the door, Prowl gave her a playful smirk.

"We say you broke your leg after falling over a pile of data pads." Battle Storm threw her head back in giddy laughter as the pair walked down the hallway, full of love.

* * *

Please R and R. And don't forget to PM me for requests!


	3. Blackarachnia and Waspinator

Hey everyone! I'm back! This one-shot is Coli Chibi! I hope you like it! I know it was very fun for me to write. Give me a shout about what you think! This is in the TFA-verse pciking up where we left the two characters off.

* * *

**Trust**

* * *

Waspinator looked up at the bright moon through the jungle trees. His body was a wreak- his torso disconnected from his legs, one arm gone; he was even lucky to survive. But did that really matter? He should have died, but Primus above let him live… now if only he had full functions of his body.

"Stupid Autobots. Stupid Elite Guard… Stupid Spider-bot!" he spat, looking down at his one functioning hand. Oh, how his spark hurt, just thinking about her. He had given Blackarachnia everything, and she turned around and gave him nothing! Why was life so unfair to him? First Bee, now this!

He truly loved Blackarachnia, with his entire spark he did, yet she went and spat in his faceplate; used him for her own purposes.

"But she will pay!" he said out loud looking back towards the sky. "They will all pay!"

"Those are big words coming from someone who is in no position to talk," a voice said above him. Waspinator looked straight up into the tree limps to see a giant spider descend from the shadows.

"You!" he spat as the spider gracefully landed on the ground in front of him. It transformered to stand bipedal, revealing a stunning purple, gold, and black femme. She was curvy in the right places, while her back covering for her alternate mode hung down a little past her thighs. Two spider legs framed either side of her head that, if covered properly, would have made her very fearsome to anyone or anything she met. As it was, Waspinator could see all the schematics of her 'brain' as four optics stared down at him.

"Yes me," Blackarachnia said. "It's good to see you again, Wasp."

"It's Waspinator!" he spat as she came closer to him. "Stupid Spider-bot!"

"Now is that anyway to treat someone who has taken care of you?" she asked all too sweetly.

"You used me!" Blackarachnia's eyes softened a little.

"I did what I had to do." Waspinator growled and started up the plasma weapons on his chest when suddenly he found his body being wrapped in spider webs.

"Wha-" he shouted surprised when his mouth was also covered in the stuff. He struggled fruitlessly as Blackarachnia came to stand in front of him. She knelt in front of him and brought a hand up to cup his face. Defiantly, he moved his head away causing Blackarachnia to look at him with hurt.

"You don't know what it is like," she said, curling her clawed hand into a fist as she brought it down. "I've been alone for so long and all I want to do is be back to the way I used to be." Waspinator struggled in his bonds just itching to bite back a retort. Blackarachnia ignored him though and continued on. "That's all I wanted, to be normal again. Please understand that." She tried to look at him in the optic but he stubbornly moved his head back and forth. "I was going to change you back," she said finally making his head stop shaking from shock. "I only wanted to make sure that if the machine could transform a bot half organic that maybe that it could change them back." He finally looked at her, wide-optic. "I swear I was," she added. Waspinator suddenly started shaking his head back and forth frantically making Blackarachnia look at him with a bewildered look.

"You want to… stay in this form?" she asked confused. He nodded with vigor as she confirmed what he was trying to stay. "Why?" He gave a muffled response from behind the spider web which she immediately cut away from his face.

Waspinator gasped as he took in air before looking back at her. "Waspinator no want to go back to normal. Waspinator wants to stay the way he is! Waspinator strong now- unlike before!

"Is Spider-bot not stronger?" he asked. Blackarachnia grew quiet in contemplation.

"I am…," she finally admitted. "But…" She put a hand on her own face. "I was beautiful when I was the old me…."

"Still beautiful," Waspinator said before realizing it. Blackarachnia's head shot up to look at him in the optics.

"What?" she asked amazed.

"Waspinator thinks Spider-bot beautiful," he said, squirm under her scrutiny and averting his gaze. There was a silence that followed after.

The silence was then broken when Waspinator heard a soft sound reach his audio receptors. He looked up to see Blackarachnia's shoulders shaking before she threw her head back in a sardonic laugh.

"Ha! That's great!" she said bitterly. "Good laughs all around! Me beautiful? Now? Ha! What a lie!"

"It's true!" Waspinator said before looking away in a sulk. His spark contorted in sadness at her rejection but he tried to hide it as well as he could. Blackarachnia stopped laughing and looked at him hard.

"You can't seriously mean that," she said.

"I do…," he responded back quietly. There was a pause and at first Waspinator thought Blackarachnia was going to leave when he suddenly felt the restraints become a little less tight. He looked up to see her cutting away at her own spider web, shocking him. She shocked him even more with what she said and did next.

"Hold still now," she said as she placed his broken body parts where they were suppose to go. Then, meticulously, she went about hooking up the wires and connecting them with her webbing.

What felt like hours later, Waspinator was able to move his arms and legs, though a bit difficult when the webbing would stick together. "There," she said standing up. "That should hold until we can find more appropriate parts for you."

"We?" he asked amazed.

"Yes, we," she said. She maneuvered herself to his side and sat down next to him under the tree. "I don't know what you see in me but…." She placed a hand over his. "I… thank you… for the kind words…." Waspinator could tell that she had pulled the words from the depths of her spark, and it touched him deeply.

"No need to thank," he said flipping his hand to grip hers. "Waspinator just spoke what he felt." Blackarachnia gave a little laugh before moving his arm to where it was around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and gently started stroking his chest plate with one of her hands making him shiver.

They sat their together in silence, each one wrapped in their own thoughts. Waspinator didn't know whether to trust her or not but his spark finally felt content holding her in his arms. All thoughts of revenge for gone and just for that little moment he would give anything to have this moment last forever. Suddenly Blackarachnia stopped her strokes making him look down at her.

She had a distant look on her face as she asked, "Waspinator… are you still mad at me for what I did?" He paused as he thought about his answer.

"Yes," he finally said. He could feel her tense in his arms. "You used Waspinator. Waspinator tired of being used." He tried to remove his arms from around her but she stubbornly kept it in place.

"I promise not to do it again!" she said desperately. "Just say you'll stay with me!"

"Why?" he asked angrily. "So Spider-bot can use Waspinator again?"

"No! No more being used!" she said. "We need to stick together! For revenge!" Waspinator stopped his struggling as he looked back down at her. Quietly she placed a hand on his face and whispered, "Isn't that what you want? Revenge against Bumblebee? The Elite Guard?" Waspinator slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, but Waspinator not trust you." This made Blackarachnia smile seductively.

"That makes two of us. But that doesn't mean we can't try again. We half-organics need to stay together, right?" Waspinator thought about before nodding his head again. "Good…," she said leaning up towards him. Suddenly Waspinator found his mouth piece covered by hers. He felt her sigh against his chassis as she put more pressure into the kiss.

At first, Waspinator did not know how to react and Blackarachnia pulled back to look at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked, running her hands over his chest plate.

"Wha-what you doing to Waspinator?" he asked as a funny feeling was developing in his spark chamber. Blackarachnia just smiled and suddenly moved her hand under his chest plate. She grabbed a few sensitive wires near his spark chamber making him go rigid as pleasure went through his system.

"I'm making you feel good, Waspinator," she purred, rubbing the wires. Waspinator groaned and shut his optics off. "Hmmmm, feels good right?" he heard her whisper. He nodded excitedly when her lips covered his again.

This time he responded with vigor, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. His hands fully wrapped around her pulling her almost on top of him. He heard her moan in excitement and the rubbing on his wires increased. He could feel his systems become hot and his hands grappled over Blackarachnia's chassis to find an entrance to her own wires.

Suddenly Blackarachnia let go of his wiring and pull back from the kiss. "Now, now," she said. "Let's not be too hasty. We don't know what would happen with your condition if we try to interface."

"Spider-bot big tease," he grumbled, causing her to laugh.

"Hmmm, perhaps I am," she said getting off him. She pulled him towards her until both of them were lying on the forest floor. "But I promise, once we fix you, we'll have our fun and get our revenge."

"Waspinator will protect Spider-bot from Autobots," he promised as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hmmm, I have no doubt," she sighed happily before snuggling up against him. "Now get some sleep my Sweet-bot and don't worry about those stupid animals. Tomorrow we have a busy day." Waspinator nodded happily before shutting off his optics. He may not trust her just yet but for now he would just enjoy this moment and worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

R and R please! A remember people: PM for requests. Reviews are meant to review the stories!


	4. Thundercracker and Skywarp

Hey folks! I'm back and here is a nice story for Saberfrost! I give the girl kudos because this is the first yaoi Decepticon fic I've ever done! Congrates girl! This fic takes place in the G1-verse!

**Warnings! **OCC-ness for the most part and hints at sparkmating!

Anyway on with the story nd Saberfrost- I hope you like it :)

* * *

**Of Love and Hate**

Thundercracker could barely focus as he zoomed over the barren desert near the Decepticon's hidden base. The heat from the sun beat on his wings while the heat from the desert below warmed his underside. But not even this hot day could fix the crack in his spark; nothing could.

All he wanted to do was run away, run far, far away. He hated his Decepticon lifestyle, always had. He had joined though for one reason, Starscream; it was over the millennia's that Thundercracker had convinced himself that it was for the power that he stayed but in all reality he knew it was for Starscream. And he truly thought Starscream had loved him back….

'Stupid,' he thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Suddenly he transformed into his robot form, hovering above the world he glared at harshly. 'Slag it! How could I have been so stupid!' Primus must be laughing his aft off at him right now; a Seeker following his love blindly into something that was way over his head… Primus, how he wished to erase those memories in his CPU. 'Starscream… Megatron….'

He suddenly felt sick and dizzy. He dived in low until he landed himself in a small crevice. He found himself on the dirt floor, his back up against the stone wall as his mind entrapped him with Starscream's moans and Megatron's voice demanding him to do… things…. Thundercracker could barely keep his energon down at the thought.

His anger simmered to life as he gritted his dental plating together. He recalled Starscream's words: give his undying loyalty, his undying love…. And that had been when Thundercracker realized all the lies. The hate between Starscream and Megatron, an act; Starscream's loving words after him and the Air Commander would interface, all a ploy. 'Thank Primus we never sparkmated….' Thundercracker thought getting up and pacing. 'That's the only salvation in this!'

And to think all this was started because Skywarp had informed him that Megatron wanted t speak with him privately in Megatron's bed chamber.

Thundercracker froze. Skywarp had told him, did that mean he had known? Did everyone else know!

Thundercracker suddenly let out a frustrated yell. "Slag them all!" he yelled as his fist came in contact with the wall, leaving a nice imprint of a fist as well as a crack running up the wall.

"Are you done?" a voice called behind him. Thundercracker turned around to see Skywarp on a ledge he had not seen.

What do you want?" Thundercracker spat.

"Can't a Seeker just check on his friend?" Skywarp asked, jumping down.

"Tch…." Thundercracker looked away, not being able to stand the sight of the black Seeker. "Go away," he said.

"Hm… let me think about it, nope, not leaving."

"You fragger!" Thundercracker roared facing him. His anger paused though when he saw that the other Seeker wasn't wearing his usual impish smirk, though that was quickly short lived. "You knew, didn't you!"

Skywarp shrugged nonchalant. "So what if I did," he said in his usual manner even though his face was still serious. His serious face was really throwing Thundercracker for a loop; who knew the playful Seeker had such a side.

"You should have told me," Thundercracker hissed.

"Would you have believed me?" Skywarp countered. Thundercracker thought of a retort but instead looked away. "Thought so," Skywarp muttered approaching the blue Seeker.

Suddenly, Thundercracker fully faced Skywarp and grabbed his chassis with both hands before nearly throwing the black Seeker into the wall. He glared darkly down at him and Skywarp tensed, waiting for the punch in the face. The hit never came though, instead Thundercracker let go of him with a huff and walked away.

"You aren't even worth it," Skywarp heard Thundercracker mutter.

A silence fell between the two Seekers. Though his pride wouldn't allow him to say it, Thundercracker was grateful for his friend being here. Thundercracker couldn't say that the other Seeker knew him better than anyone else but being Seekers and comrades they did have a level of understanding. So he knew Skywarp understood why he was "off his game" (as humans say); why he wasn't his usual prideful self.

But he missed the other Seekers teasing at this point, the one thing that always made him feel better even though it could be on the annoying side.

"Hey," Thundercracker heard Skywarp say. The blue Seeker turned his head so one optic could see the other Seeker standing fully behind him just a few feet away. Seeing that he had Thundercracker's attention Skywarp went on, "I know that the way I … told you about Megatron and Starscream probably wasn't the best way but I knew you wouldn't have listened to me."

"How many others know?" Thundercracker asked after a moment of silence.

"I honestly don't know," Skywarp answered. Thundercracker didn't know how, but his spark told him that Skywarp wasn't lying to him. Then, a look Thundercracker couldn't place crossed Skywarp's features.

"You deserve better, you know," Skywarp said in an awkward manner. Thundercracker fully faced Skywarp, one optic ridge lifted as he crossed his arms over his chest plate. "I mean better than the way Starscream treats you," Skywarp added lamely.

"Ok enough. I know _I _have a right to act strangely but what's your deal? This being all friendly and serious…. It's really starting to freak me out."

"Well excuse me for trying to have a caring conversation!" Skywarp snapped turning away.

"Caring? Have you been teleporting into the Autobot base again? I didn't even think that word was in your data banks." Skywarp muttered something that Thundercracker's audio receptors didn't pick up. "What was that?" he asked. "Nothing," Skywarp said still not facing him. "You know what, forget I said anything."

"Hey!" Thundercracker said gruffly feeling that Skywarp was about to teleport out. "You came here to talk, so talk. Don't start a conversation and not finish it! If you got something to say then say it!" Skywarp stayed where he was, thankfully, but still didn't turn around. Feeling frustrated, Thundercracker closed the gap between them. He grabbed Skywarp's shoulder to forcible turn him around when what happened next came as a blur.

He suddenly found a pair of lips smashed against his in a forceful but chaste kiss. It took a moment before Thundercracker could process what was going on when the kiss was broken and Skywarp moved away from him, cursing. Thundercracker stood in shell shock as he watched the black Seeker start pacing. 'Did that… just happen?' he thought.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Thundercracker said, asking the first question that had popped in his head once he found his vocal processor working. Skywarp stopped and looked over at the blue Seeker. "How long?" Thundercracker asked again a little louder. Skywarp didn't answer but instead turned his back to him again.

Thundercracker "patiently" waited for an answer and when he didn't get one, he again felt his anger come to the surface. "Skywarp answer the slagging question or I swear I-"

"Alright, alright!" Skywarp yelled, facing him. "For as long as I can remember, okay!

"At first it started out as admiration; the way you took control of the sky, they way you thought yourself better than others. You were everything I wanted to be!

"Then over the centuries, it slowly developed into something more. I grew jealous for what Starscream had. I tried so hard for you to notice me but it seemed nothing I did work!" He stopped giving Thundercracker enough time to process the new information.

His processor was going a mile-per-minute as he recalled images of all the pranks Skywarp had ever played, and suddenly he realized they WERE always getting his attention. But he also thought about how they made him feel better when he saw someone else's pain and how those pranks always seemed to happen near him. Then Thundercracker heard Skywarp talk again and focuses his attention back to him.

"And then when we arrived on the wretched planet I learned about Starscream and Megatron and I knew this was my chance to show you who is REALLY loyal to you.

"I care about you Thundercracker, Starscream doesn't." Skywarp stopped and looked at Thundercracker intently, waiting for a response. Thundercracker couldn't come up with one though as all his emotions bombarded him at once. First hatred at Skywarp for what he did, followed by confusion of Thundercracker's own feelings toward the black Seeker. At one time yes, he had felt something more than friendship toward him but he was still in a relationship with Starscream back then and had pushed those feelings away. But what about now? After this, could he get together with Skywarp now? He was offering everything to Thundercracker, something not even Starscream had done….

"Would you just interface with me then leave me?" Thundercracker suddenly asked, giving Skywarp a scrutinizing look.

"No, no, no, no! I'm asking you to give me a chance, not asking you to interface or even sparkmate with me."

Funny how the thought of sparkmating with Skywarp made Thundercracker's spark excited; Thundercracker grew nervous at that. His spark was ready to sparkmate so soon? Heck, his spark hadn't even felt this excited when Thundercracker had interfaced with Starscream. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought.

But Thundercracker knew the answer. He wanted, needed, Skywarp. The other Seeker and he had always been friends and in a messed up way the black Seeker had watched out for him. Yes, he could certainly handle Skywarp, the Seeker who was offering him everything, but first….

"Alright Skywarp, I'll give you a chance…," Thundercracker said watching as Skywarp's optics lit up. "On one condition."

"Name it," Skywarp said immediately.

"Promise me that you'll help me get revenge on Starscream."

"You got it!" Thundercracker smiled in elation.

"You sound so eager," Thundercracker noted. Skywarp smirked and proceeded to "crack" his knuckles in response.

"Let's just say that I've been waiting to kick Starscream's aft for a LONG time. You want to go now?"

"Nah, not right now." Skywarp gave him a confused look.

"Then what do you want to do?" Thundercracker's smile turned into a smirk as he closed the gap between them and pulled Skywarp close.

"To show you how superior I am in EVERYTHING I do." Skywarp smiled before Thundercracker roughly kissed him.

Many hours later Skywarp teleported him and Thundercracker behind some crates in the Decepticon headquarters that were near the entrance. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they dropped them and left each other in opposite directions. They had decided that they needed to keep their newfound relationship a secret from everyone else, just like Starscream had with Thundercracker.

"Thundercracker!" Starscream's scratchy voice yelled as the Air Commander came into the room. "There you are! Come on, Megatron has a mission for us." Thundercracker just nodded as he started following Starscream down the hall that led to the command room. Later, he would confront Starscream about is infidelity and then wait until he and Skywarp could exact his revenge. Oh how, he couldn't wait until that day!

Suddenly, his spark swelled in eager happiness and Thundercracker knew Skywarp couldn't wait either.

* * *

Ta-da! Read and Review please!


	5. Trojan and Sync

Hey peeps! Here's another one shot for ya. It's not request but one that's been nagging at my mind **(but don't worry I'm still working on the others**). Just to let you know **Trojan **is NOT mine but to the lovely **JinoSan**. She just let me borrow him for the fic (you can find her on DA). And also I know my character is one deminsional but that might change if I decide to write a sequel.

Anyway hope you enjoy! **READ AND REIVEW PLEASE! **

* * *

**Medic Fascination**

Trojan sighed heavily as he exited one of the medical rooms. Today was check-up day for the Decepticon's and, oh, how he hated it; too many patients who mostly complained, except for his brothers but Demolisher had made certain that Trojan wasn't doing their check-ups (and for good reason…).

'Primus! Will this day never end!' he thought looking down at his datapad. Someone above must have heard his prays because he only saw one name left. 'Thank Primus!'

Quickly he picked up his pace and soon found himself in front of the door that housed his next patient. Not thinking, he quickly opened the door and nearly short circuited. There lying leisurely on the medical berth was none of than a femme!

She hadn't noticed his entrance, because her hands were swaying back and forth like listening to a song and from the position Trojan was in, her optics were turned off; this gave Trojan enough time to study the mysterious femme.

She was midnight blue in coloring with accents of purple in some areas. She was rather sleek looking except for her chest area which looked like the front end of a car headlights and the door wings on her back. Her helm was odd in that, a dark visor plate was on top of her head, connected to her audio receptors, which made it look like she was wearing what squishy called headphones; Trojan could tell though that the visor flipped down but for what purpose he didn't know.

Suddenly, as if the music had ended, her hands stopped moving and her optics flipped on, turning red. She looked over at the door, noticing Trojan for the first time, and smirked at him. "Hi Doctor," a cheerful voice said.

"I…Uh… Hi…," Trojan stumbled hesitantly stepping in the room, letting the door close. The femme giggled as she sat up straight, putting her legs off the berth and leaning back on her arms.

"You seemed surprised?" she noted with a smirk as her door wings twitched merrily.

"I, uh… You're designation is Sync, right?" Trojan said deciding not to respond to her.

"Last time I checked yeah," she teased. Trojan continued to ignore the femme as he went over to the deck. 'You can do this Trojan,' he thought steeling himself. 'Sure it's your first femme you're checking up on but she's just a Decepticon like everyone else….'

"Can you remove your weapons," he demanded, turning to her. Sync frowned and tilted her head to the side, looking at him curiously. Finally she shrugged and jumped to the ground, making Trojan realize they were almost the same height, him being a little taller. She reached down with one hand to each outer thigh, and compartments opened. She the pulled out two small handguns and placed them non-aggressively on the berth. Then with one hand she reached behind her back and proceeded to pull out what looked like to be the barrel of a sniper rifle. She placed it in the other hand and reached back again and grabbed the rest of the gun. She then placed those items on the berth and looked back at Trojan, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, all done," she said cheerily. Trojan lifted an optic ridge under his visor.

"That's it? No hidden contraband? No other weapons or stolen medical supplies?"

"Nope, that's it, Doc." Sync maneuvered herself to where she sat back down on the berth.

"A lot of light stuff for a Decepticon," Trojan noted, grabbing two wires connected to a computer next to the berth before coming over to her. He could feel his systems getting hot cut tried to act normal.

"Well I HAVE extra stuff but that would have to involve taking EVERYTHING off," she teased. Trojan, a bit unnerved by the implication, looked at her oddly and took a step away from her. Sync just laughed and waved him off saying,

"I'm just kidding!"

'I hope,' Trojan thought coming to stand next to her again. He wasn't usually so quiet but with his lack of interactions with femme's he didn't know what to say or do. So instead he just acted in an all business manner as he hooked her arm up to the computer.

He then moved back to the machine and began typing. There was a uncomfortable silence between the two when it was broken by Sync saying,

"You know you don't look like you're built to be a medic, Doctor." Trojan looked over at her with one optic ridge raised. "You look more like a fighter," Sync continued, studying him. "So it makes me wonder… why ARE you a medic?"

"That's my business," he said defensively, turning back towards the monitor.

"Ohhhh! Okay Mr. Silent-Tough-Guy, bet you don't act this way if I was one of your brothers."

"Wah!" Trojan screamed turning to face her completely freaked out. "How do you know that!" Sync just gave him a knowing smirk and pointed at his datapad.

"You should have read more about me." Trojan looked between her and the datapad before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing it. He clicked her name and all the information about Sync came in front of his optics. He quickly scanned over it before looking back at her.

"You're an intelligence officer?"

"A prefer the term 'spy' and I'll have you know that I'm a fragging good one!" she said with a proud smile as she lightly tapped her breast plate that wasn't covered in wires. "I've been amongst the Autobots for years and they don't have a clue I'm a Decepticon!"

"…Won't they figure it out when you disappear for hours at a time?" Sync smiled smugly at him.

"I always come home when I'm on lone reconnaissance missions. Then after I report, I go back merrily to the Autobot base. I even sometimes set up mock battles with other Decepticon's so those Autobumpkins don't suspect a thing!"

"You love your job, don't you?" Trojan noted, smiling at the animated femme.

"Yep!" Sync suddenly frowned and sighed heavily. "To bad I have to return to the Autobot base after this, though. I hate it there! Bleh!"

"You wouldn't be doing your job if you didn't go," Trojan said looking back at the computer screen.

"True, but it's still not fun…." Sync looked at the back of Trojan's helm, studying him more. "So are we finished, Doctor?"

"My name's Trojan, not 'Doc' or 'Doctor'," he said looking back at her.

"I know. But I just wanted to see if that would annoy you or not."

"Please," Trojan snorted. "My brothers are WAY more annoying then you." Sync pouted and was about to say something when suddenly the computer started going off. Trojan looked at the monitor before turning the alarm off and stepping toward Sync.

"I give you a clean bill of health!" he said disconnecting the wires from her. He put the wires back, grabbed his datapad, and looked back at Sync, noticing her look of disbelief for the first time. "What?" he asked.

"That's it?" she asked. "No like, 'touchy-feely' sort of check-up?"

"Um, no," he replied coming to stand almost directly in front of her. A silence fell between them and Trojan wondered what was going on in her processor when she suddenly had a devious-chibi-smile on her face. Worried, he took one step back for an escape when out of no where Sync sprung from the berth and pounced on him.

"GAH!" he yelled falling flat on his back while the datapad flew from his hands. He was about to protest but was cut short when a pair of lips covered his, passionately.

Trojan's systems nearly went offline as he froze in shock. His processor scrambled to do SOMETHING (what he didn't know) but nothing happened. He felt the femme above him sigh happily and felt something run across his lips, playfully. He kept his mouth firmly shut though, making Sync laugh into the kiss. Trojan didn't know when this was going to end when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"SYNC! Stop molesting one of my medics!" The said femme broke the kiss and looked up, while Trojan leaned his head back to see Demolisher upside down. 'Thank Primus!' he thought. 'I'm saved!'

"Sync! Get off him now!" Demolisher demanded pointing at her.

"But I don't wanna!" Sync whined, pouting. Trojan gave Demolisher a 'help me' look causing the green mech to sigh.

"Megatron has to have a word with you before you head back to the Autobot base," he said, recalling the message he just received for her. "Now move!" Sync stuck her glossa out at him childishly but got up none the less. Trojan watched as she gathered her weapons and turned around to leave.

She paused though to look down at him and gave a Cybertronian version of a wink. "I'll see ya later, Trojan," she said cutely before exiting the room.

Trojan sighed happily when she left. 'What a strange femme,' he thought. Demolisher meanwhile just stared at the blue and white mech before shaking his head.

'Primus…,' he thought. 'What a mess….'

"Get up ya slacker!" he shouted. "Or you'll be working another shift!" Trojan scrambled to his feet, grabbed his datapad, and ran off praying his brothers and friends wouldn't find out about this little 'adventure'.

* * *

LAST NOTE: The 'brothers' mentioned is neither mine or JinoSan's but other peoples on DA. I did not ask them if I could use their character so that's why there is no names.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Ciffjumper and Jen

**I'M ALIVE PEOPLE! Sorry for the wait but I've just been very busy these past few weeks. I've also had my mind taken over... *glare over to where two men, Altair and Ezio, stand.* I blame them (and my friend for gettingme hooked) but don't accuse them of anything since they are assassins... Damn sexy assassins...**

**This one-shot is for Trickster91 with Cliffjumper and her OC, Jen. It hints at a relationship but nothing more. This takes place in the G1-verse**

* * *

"Cliffjumper, will you PLEASE tell me where we are going?" Jen begged as they drove down the bumpy dirt road.

"It wouldn't be called a 'surprise' now would it?" Cliffjumper replied. Jen frowned, giving a heavy sigh as she leaned back in his driver's seat.

"Well can I have a hint?" she asked.

"I thought telling you to pack a lunch and wear your bathing suit yesterday would have given you a hint?"

"All that told me is what we're doing, not WHERE we're going. We've been driving around for hours Cliffjumper, I really want to know where we're going."

"We'll be there soon," Cliffjumper promised. "But right now I need you to close your eyes." Jen looked at Cliffjumper's steering wheel suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Will you just do it?... Please?" Jen remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, but only because I trust you." Jen obediently closed her eyes and patiently waited.

"Thanks," Cliffjumper responded before going quiet.

After awhile, Cliffjumper stopped and Jen heard the driver side door open. "Don't forget to grab your lunch and towel," Cliffjumper said.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jen asked.

"Nope, not yet," Cliffjumper said. Jen sighed but, with eyes still closed, felt around till she grabbed her stuff. She then slowly got out of the car and took small steps away from him, so not to trip, to allow Cliffjumper to transform.

She heard the shifting of gears before feeling a hand on her upper back. "Just a little bit farther," Cliffjumper said. "I'll guide you." Jen nodded and walked forward, completely trusting the mini-bot.

Cliffjumper's hand never left her back as they continued walking, guiding her. Jen didn't mind until she suddenly felt the ground shift under her feet. "Woah!" she said suddenly stopping, resisting the urge to open her eyes.

"Don't worry," Cliffjumper said, urging her forward. "You have nothing to worry about. When have I steered you wrong?"

"…Never."

"Then why would I start now?"

"…I see what you're getting at," Jen said a little more confidently. She continued onward relying on Cliffjumper to lead the way as she stumbled on the ever shifting ground.

Finally the hand on her back moved to her shoulder and the pair stopped. "Alright Jenifer, you can open your eyes," Cliffjumper said.

The moment Jen opened her eyes, she was blinded by a bright light. She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and brought her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. When her vision did finally clear a surge of excitement went through her being. "The beach!" she yelled running towards the seemingly never ending blue ocean. She laughed as she dropped her things and spun around in place like a child, soaking in the sun rays.

"See!" she heard Cliffjumper say, causing her to look over at him as he approached. "Wasn't it worth waking up at six this morning?"

"Yes, it's even worth locking Noshe in my room," she said looking back at the sea. "How did you manage to get Prowl to approve of this?" When he didn't immediately respond she looked over at him to see him with a sheepish expression on his faceplate.

"Well… it wasn't exactly approved…." It took a moment before Jen realized what he meant and when she did a look of horror crossed her face.

"Cliffjumper! You are going to get in serious trouble for this!"

"Ehhh…," Cliffjumper said, waving her comment off. "I'll deal. I just thought a day would be good for ya. You looked like you were going stir crazy being cooped up on the base all day long." Jen tried to glare at him but the intention behind the outing just couldn't make her mad and she ended up smiling at him.

"Thank you Cliffjumper," she said sincerely.

"No problem," he replied taking a seat on the sand next to her. Unexpectedly, Jen suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. He felt his systems starting to heat up a little and awkwardly he gave her a one handed hug. When she let go, she started taking off her outfit, down to her one piece that Jazz had gotten for her (after much arguing…). "Are you going to swim too?" she asked.

"Afraid not," he said, looking at the ocean to not tempt himself to look down at Jen. "Salt would rust my plating and Ratchet would have my hide if I came to him about fixing me up."

"Awww…," she said. "But it wouldn't be fun to play by myself…." Finally Cliffjumper looked down at Jen to see her looking up at him pleadingly. He tried to resist but finally he broke down and said, "Alright! Alright! You win!"

"Yay!" Jen yelled running toward the water. "Come on Cliffjumper!" Cliffjumper just laughed as he followed Jen into the water.

The rest of the day was spent in near pure bliss. Both of them forgot the problems in the world no Decepticons, no ECONs. They just enjoyed playing in the ocean, building sand castles, and laying in the sun. It was an enjoyable bonding experience for them both that drew them even closer, but sadly the day was drawing to a close and the pair sat together on the beach, watching the fading colors of the sun.

Jen smiled a bittersweet smile as she sat on the sand with her towel wrapped around her. 'It was such an enjoyable day too,' she thought. 'I wish it didn't have to end.' But she knew it had too though and she looked up at Cliffjumper, admiring how the sun rays reflected off his chassis, and thought of how handsome he looked. She suddenly blushed at the thought just as Cliffjumper looked down at her.

"You ok Jenifer?" he asked, noticing her heat spike.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling up at him. "But Cliffjumper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. For everything." Cliffjumper just smiled, feeling his spark warm.

"No problem," he said watching as Jen looked back at the sunset and lean on him. He then also looked back at the setting sun and watched as it finally disappeared over the horizon.

"Alright," he said standing up. "Time to head back to base. I'm going to get a good audio receptor full from Prowl about taking you away from base and ignoring his messages."

"And lets not forget about Sunstreaker or Sideswipe, or Ratchet," Jen reminded him as she stood.

"Yeah them too…" The look on his faceplate caused Jen to laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll help you rinse of the salt water and deal with the Twins when we get back to base," Jen said gathering her stuff.

"And Prowl?"

"I'm afraid you're on your own for that." Both of them laughed as they left the beach and headed back home.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! And also if you haven't read Trickster91's Full Ark series I suggest you do because they are AWESOME! Also I'm working on everyone else's but please be patient because I have a back log of request _**


	7. OptimusElita and IronhideChromia

**Woot Woot! I live people! Sorry for the long absence but life gets in the way a lot :P Anyway this story is for Jovianokamigirl who requested an Optimus/Elita and Ironhide/Chromia fic (Happy New Year present for ya!). **

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Mild angst (or at least an attempt, it's more like... a bittersweet moment). Also this is a song fic but the words are mostly there to set the mood.**

**Note: I claim no rights to the song or Transformers**

**

* * *

**

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

Optimus stared up at the night sky. Tonight was quiet for once, everyone was asleep and there was no sign of Decepticons on any of the scans. As Autobot Leader, now should be the perfect time for his processor to think of new ideas for how he and his men should survive the coming year on earth, but his spark was not into it. Instead he recalled a certain pink femme commander that he had left on Cybertron.

Right now, the twinkling stars reminded him of her eyes, bringing back the rest of her face. His spark ached, he desperately missed her, his Elita. He missed kissing her, he missed holding her, he missed being just Optimus Prime and not the Autobot Leader.

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way you breathe_

_'Elita…,'_ he thought sadly. Being so far away from her, physically hurt somedays. He stayed strong for his men but it was times like these, when he allowed himself to remember himself to remember, did he let himself feel the pain. And part of that pain was that he never truly told her what she meant to him.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that_

_I still want you_

_And afterall the things we've been_

_Through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

"Optimus," a gruff voice said from behind him. His processor recognizing the voice, he casually turned to see the Autobot's weapon specialist, Ironhide, come out.

"Evening Old Friend," Optimus replied as he turned back to the night sky. Ironhide grunted in response as he came to stand next to him.

"Evening?" he said. "It's the middle of the night; shouldn't ya be asleep, ya Old Bot?" Optimus smiled, only Ironhide and Ratchet could get away with calling him that.

"I guess I'm just… remembering…," he replied. Ironhide nodded in seeming understanding and both mechs grew quiet.

_I see your blue eyes_

_Everytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm all alone with me_

"Ironhide… as a one friend to another, do you ever-"

"Miss Chromia?" Ironhide cut off, looking up at Optimus. Optimus nodded solemnly as he looked down at the weapon specialist. With a hurt Optimus had never seen in Ironhide's optics, the mech said, "Every-fragging-day Optimus. Every-fragging-day." He then looked away, back to the stars and crossed his arms over his chassis.

Optimus studied his friend for a moment contemplating what he had seen before he too looked back at the sky. Both were quiet for a moment when Opitmus broke the silence, saying, "Do you regret leaving?" Ironhide didn't respond at first causing Optimus to think he might have gone to far when the other mech sighed.

"Optimus," he said still looking at the sky. "You're one of the only mechs I can be honest with, so I'll tell you the truth…. I don't regret leaving. We left for a good cause. The only thing I do regret is not telling Chromia how much she meant to me. True, we sparked, but there are words I never told her that I wished I did." Ironhide gave Optimus a quick side glance. "I'm sure you can relate."

Optimus nodded in understanding. "Yes I can, Old Friend," he said, recalling moments between him and Elita where he had felt such great love but held it in from her, instead sharing it across their bond link. But that could only do so much, unlike words which, like humans used them, were reassurance that you really did love a person. "Yes I can."

They grew quiet again, each thinking about their own sparkmates. Finally Ironhide coughed to clear his vocal processor before saying, "I'm going back inside. You should as well." Optimus couldn't help but note that Ironhide's voice was a bit gruffer than usual, trying to hide a multitude of emotions that threatened to break the surface. He watched the weapon specialist turn and walk away but before he went inside for the night, Optimus called his name. The mech stopped and looked back at Optimus.

Feeling that he needed to placate his friend's emotions, he said with a new conviction, "I promise you Ironhide. One day, we'll return to Cybertron when this war is over. We'll return to Elita and Chromia and once again live in peace." Ironhide stared at him for a moment, his optics showing a war of emotions, before just nodding and going inside.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that_

_I still want you_

_And afterall the things we've been_

_Through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

Optimus stared at the doorway for moment, before looking back to the stars again. He pictured his beloved Elita again and with the promise he had given to Ironhide, he felt his conviction grow more. He _would _return to Elita, he _would _tell her everything that he had held inside, and they _would _live in peace again, that was a promise he would keep.

With that in mind, he finally looked away from the night sky and went back inside, engraving his promise in processor to remember for years to come.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
